


Stuck in a Sticky Situation (all because of that super hot Spider-Man)

by luxnoctre



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Deadpool - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, No Angst, Platonic BaekChen, SM what’s going on, Superheroes, ZIMZALABIM is wild, bye YG, chanyeol is a flirty piece of shit, hes also a student, jk it’s baekhyun, jongdae eating takeout, jongdae saves the day, spiderman - Freeform, this is all crack, unhealthy Chinese takeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre/pseuds/luxnoctre
Summary: Jongdae’s relatively peaceful life as a sleep deprived Med student is rudely interrupted when an injured superhero literally breaks into his apartment





	Stuck in a Sticky Situation (all because of that super hot Spider-Man)

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thank you so so much to the mods for hosting this amazing fest! We always need more Chanchen in our lives lmao  
> Second, much kudos to V, A, and S for helping me out with this and always being down with my crack  
> I seriously love superheroes so I thought that this prompt was wonderful so prompter, I hope I made you happy~
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy this work as much as I enjoyed writing it uwu

Chanyeol hates pigeons.

 

And granted, pigeons probably hate him back. After all, what kind of self-respecting bird would want a superhero dressed in a red and blue suit dashing through their nests, hidden on the alcoves of roofs, to get away from an unseen foe.

 

But it isn’t Chanyeol’s fault that he had to take the roofs. If anything, he would blame the destruction on his very annoying and long term enemy, Doc Ock. Not to mention, Chanyeol has a bit of a head injury that keeps dripping blood into his eyes, blurring his vision. As he sprints through the nests, pigeons rise up in irritation, engulfing him in a cloud of feathers (and probably bird shit as well). Chanyeol bats them away, losing time and momentum. Already, he could hear his enemy approaching him, the sound of metal arms clashing against buildings and the occasional angered hiss. Chanyeol has to escape, and fast.

 

So when Chanyeol sees an open window leading into a seemingly empty room, he does the logical thing that any superhero would do, and slides through it. He nearly trips on the windowsill in the process, but he is safety hidden away in the building. Right on time as well, as Chanyeol hears Doc Ock slowly approaching his position, clicks and whirring noises putting the superhero on edge. But the universe seemed to take pity on the exhausted hero, as Doc Ock slowly disappears, most likely returning to his hellhole of a hideout.

 

Chanyeol breathes a long sigh of relief that he hadn’t realized he’s been holding. At that moment, a drop of blood drips down through his mask and into his eye. He curses loudly, stripping his mask off and aggressively wiping his face clear of any stray drops.

 

A clatter fills the apartment that seems a thousand times amplified into the silence.

 

Chanyeol whirls around, clearly ready to punch the living daylights out of anyone and anything. But he recoils in surprise when he sees a young man sitting on a couch, dressed in an oversized hoodie (how adorable Chanyeol’s mind unwillingly thinks), with a Chinese takeout box in his hand.

 

The man quickly slurps the noodles hanging from his mouth and wipes his lips on his sleeves. “I knew I should’ve listened to Minseok,” the man mutters, bending down to pick up his fallen chopsticks, “All this takeout is making me go insane.”

 

Chanyeol can’t stop the low “shit” that escapes from his throat. Superhero 101: Never let your cover be blown by civilians. Needless to say, Chanyeol just screwed up.

 

“Uh, hi,” Chanyeol stutters out. Real smooth, he thinks. Spiderman is known to be a super suave superhero, and here Chanyeol is, unable to form a coherent sentence.

 

The man raises an eyebrow and points his chopsticks at Chanyeol. “If a superhero breaks into your apartment,” he starts, “do you call the police or the superhero league?”

 

“Wait, this is your apartment?” Chanyeol asks, eyes growing wide by the second.

 

The man’s lips twitch, either from amusement or irritation (Chanyeol hopes the first), and gestures around. “Well, yeah. Did you think this was an abandoned building or something?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What?”

 

“Ah nothing,” Chanyeol hastily says. He glances around and sees all the normal apartment appliances hidden away. “Sorry, it was dark and I couldn’t see anything. Plus I kinda have this head wound that keeps dripping blood into my eyes”

 

The man folds up his takeout box and leans back onto his couch, surveying the embarrassed hero. Chanyeol briefly registers how huggable the man looks with his sweatshirt paws and slightly messy black hair before mentally slapping himself out of such thoughts. “Do you want a band-aid?” the man suddenly asks.

 

Chanyeol blinks in surprise. A band-aid? “Uh, sure, I guess.” Chanyeol says slowly.

 

The man grins and immediately gets up, bustling around his loft until he comes back with a colorful Pororo band-aid. “I can’t believe I’m giving a superhero a band-aid,” the man rambles, gesturing Chanyeol to sit down. “Here you go, Spiderman.”

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Call me Chanyeol, please,”

 

The man’s eyes grows wide when he realizes that Spiderman just exposed his name. “Oh, of course! And you can call me Jongdae, I guess.”

 

The man’s-no, Jongdae’s-hesitation puts a small smile on Chanyeol’s face. He subtly admires the way Jongdae’s eyelashes flutters as he peels the band-aid and presses it securely on Chanyeol’s forehead. Before he knows it, Jongdae is grinning and proclaiming Chanyeol’s forehead as done.

 

“Thanks,” Chanyeol says with a thumbs up. Jongdae shrugs it off saying that he did only the logical thing. Something nags at the bottom of Chanyeol’s mind and he allows it to flow off his tongue.

 

“You know, you seem really relaxed for someone who just had a superhero barge into their house.”

 

Jongdae pauses, looking rather sheepish. “Oh, I mean, I guess. I heard I’m a relatively relaxed person,” Jongdae says hesitantly, “and I think my best friend is a superhero, but obviously I’m not sure, because that would break your code or whatever you guys have. And-”

 

Chanyeol interrupts Jongdae’s mild word blurp with, “But am I your favorite superhero?” For some reason, Chanyeol feels an intense need for Jongdae to validate his opinion of Spiderman.

 

“Um,” Jongdae once again pauses, “Actually, I kinda like Deadpool better, sorry.”

 

Jongdae is startled when he suddenly feels a weight pressed on his shoulders. Chanyeol grasps Jongdae by his shoulders when he heard Jongdae’s confession. “Deadpool?” Chanyeol demands incredulously, “But Baekhy-I mean Deadpool isn’t even that cool!”

 

Jongdae gives Chanyeol a skeptical look. “But he seems pretty hot,” Jongdae says as a-matter-of-fact, “And he’s practically immortal so there’s that.”

 

“Ok but like,” Chanyeol steps back and gestures to his own face, “Aren’t I attractive as well?” Jongdae regards Chanyeol with an analytical eye, scanning over Chanyeol’s muscular body and sculpted features. He suddenly gulps, mind taking in the fact that he has a very good looking superhero standing in his apartment. Chanyeol barely conceals his smirk as he notices Jongdae’s eyes linger on his prominent biceps and muscular chest.

 

“Yeah I mean, sure I guess you are,” Jongdae says, pulling off an act of nonchalance, but Chanyeol isn’t fooled.

 

“Exactly,” Chanyeol responds, drawing closer to Jongdae. He relishes how Jongdae’s eyes flicker side to side and how Jongdae takes a small gulp. “So, Deadpool still your favorite superhero?”

 

Jongdae smiles, his lips curling up in a mischievous grin, pointedly trying to ignore his speeding heart. “Yup,” he says, popping the “p” with a smile.

 

Chanyeol feels a sudden surge of confidence through him. If there is one thing that all superheros love, it’s competition. And Chanyeol just made it a competition to win the position of Jongdae’s favorite superhero. “Then I guess I’ll just have to try harder,” Chanyeol says with a dazzling grin. Feeling positively rejuvenated, Chanyeol leaps on the window sill with Jongdae gaping behind him.

 

“What are you-?” Jongdae stutters. Chanyeol only smiles again, and gives the other a wink before pulling on his mask.

 

“I’ll see you around, Jongdae!” Chanyeol calls out before falling backwards from the window. Jongdae can’t help himself as he rushes to the window in time to see a laughing Spiderman swinging from the apartment roofs. Jongdae lets out a breathless kind of laugh, running his hand through his hair and eyes following the superhero.

 

He has no idea what Chanyeol means by saying that he’ll try harder, but Jongdae would be lying if he says that he isn’t excited.

 

\-------

Jongdae decides not to tell his best friend about his interesting encounter with the famous superhero, when he meets up with him the next day. For one, it is out of respect for the fact that Chanyeol accidentally exposed his identity. Secondly, Jongdae feels a weird urge to keep his meetings with the hero secret. Although, Jongdae admits that Baekhyun would have flipped out if he knew about Chanyeol.

 

“So there I was, standing in the hallway, with ice cream dripping down the front of my favorite polo,” Baekhyun recounts with energetic hand gestures. He and Jongdae are in one of their favorite cafes, a bougie looking place with fairy lights and the basic type polaroids. Baekhyun hasn’t touched his drink, a soy chai latte with no foam and extra shots of mocha, since he started talking about the story of how the hot, new intern at his workplace spilled food all over him. Jongdae is taking small sips out of his shaken passion fruit acai iced tea (with one and a half shots of strawberry syrup, he really likes his fruit) and humming in agreement to show that he’s still listening.

 

“And I mean, on any other day, I would’ve been ok. But this is my favorite shirt, you know? The pink one that makes me look like a hot twink?” Baekhyun blabbers on. He swings his hand to the side and almost hits one of the waiters, Luhan, who glares at him with annoyance. Jongdae flashes an apologetic smile and Luhan gets back to work. “I guess he knew that I was pissed, because he started apologizing so much and it almost made me feel guilty, almost.”

 

“So did you get anything out of it?” Jongdae asks, letting Baekhyun take a break and sip his already cooled drink.

 

“Well he treated me to ice cream, and I found out that he’s gay, but…”

 

“But..?”

 

Baekhyun flops down dramatically, shaking the table and almost spilling his drink. “He has a boyfriend! Five years!” Baekhyun laments. “I can’t beat five years, that’s basically proposal time.”

 

Jongdae hums in sympathy at his friend’s dilemma. He too, knows the struggles of finding a boyfriend. But Jongdae isn’t nearly as dramatic as Baekhyun (he hopes) so Jongdae takes another sip of his tea and glances out of the cafe window. What he sees, has him choking on his fruity drink and beating his chest.

 

Chanyeol, or Spiderman, as the superhero is now dressed in his iconic red and blue suit, is swinging around to the awe of commuters. People have their phones out, as Spiderman leaps and flips around with his webs. He lands perfectly on his feet, waving merrily and signing autographs as he passes. Jongdae stares at him in disbelief, his mind remembering the handsome hero in his loft, just a day earlier. Baekhyun scoffs when he sees Spiderman pose for pictures by a gaggle of starstruck teenage girls.

 

“He really has no shame, huh?” Baekhyun comments, shaking his head. “Shouldn’t he be, I don’t know, saving people and stuff?”

 

“Deadpool does the same thing sometimes,” Jongdae responds, “Besides, it's not like he does this often.” Baekhyun gives Jongdae a questioning look and says,

 

“I thought you liked Deadpool more.”

 

“I do!” Jongdae raises his hands up and tears his eyes away from Spiderman, who is now being interviewed by a crowd of people. “But I mean, Spiderman is cool too.”

 

“I’m glad you think that.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because he’s coming over here.”

 

Baekhyun gestures with a tilt of his chin and Jongdae whirls around in mild horror as a smiling Spiderman confidently walks into the cafe. Luhan gasps and pulls his phone out to take a video, to the chargin of the barista, Minseok.

 

“Hey, how’s everyone doing?” Spiderman greets the patrons with a friendly wave. Outside, a crowd of fans stand by the door, about to enter until an intimidating and tall looking waiter hurriedly blocks the doors. There’s a small chorus of gasps and “ok”s  at Spiderman’s question. He grins and starts to walk around.

 

Jongdae turns to Baekhyun, who is staring at Spiderman with the face of a skeptical cafeteria lady. “What do we do?” hisses Jongdae.

 

“What are you worked up about?” Baekhyun is the epitome of relaxed as he judgmentally sips his coffee. “Just act natural.” Right as he says that, Spiderman appears by the table and casually leans down, resting his elbows on the table. He winks at Jongdae and says,

 

“Hey handsome, how you doing?”

 

There’s another chorus of whispers and the sounds of camera flashes going off because “Oh my gosh, is Spiderman gay?” (yes, yes he is). Jongdae winces and tries not to think too hard of Chanyeol’s perfect smile underneath the mask.

 

“He’s doing great, thanks for asking,” Baekhyun butts in, saving Jongdae from a very embarrassing silence. Chanyeol looks over at Jongdae, who tries to smile without seeming like he is dying inside, but it comes out as a cringy sort of grimace.

 

Spiderman looks unfazed, standing up and calling out to Luhan (who is still filming) “Get this guy a drink, it’s on me.”

 

Luhan scrambles to put his phone away and does a odd sort of military salute (Jongdae is pretty sure that he did the Attack on Titan salute, a true weeb at his finest). “Of course, on the house, Spiderman,” he stutters before hurrying to the counter and practically climbing over Minseok to get to the coffee machines.

 

Chanyeol looks around the cafe, catching Jongdae’s eye and doing a flashy finger gun. “I’ll see you around!” he says, before heading outside. As soon as he steps foot out of the cafe, he shoots a web to the nearest building and swings himself up, and out of sight. Jongdae releases a breathe he didn’t even realize he is holding and Baekhyun flashes him a suspicious look.

 

“Do you know Spiderman?” He asks, idly swirling his coffee.

 

“N-no!” Jongdae stutters, flapping a hand in  front Baekhyun’s face. “I just saw him a couple times before. He probably was just joking or something.”

 

“I don’t know, that seemed more like flirting than joking to me.”

 

“No way, what type of superhero would be interested in me?” Jongdae says incredulously, a hand gesturing to himself.

 

“Don’t sell yourself short, Dae,” Baekhyun reprimands. “And besides, who wouldn’t want a superhero to be interested in them?”

 

Jongdae tenses, feeling that the conversation is about to take a turn for the worst. But he’s saved by Baekhyun switching topics to continue to rant about the problems of taken people in his workplace. Jongdae glances outside the cafe once more, imagining a blinding smile and deep brown eyes looking back at him.

 

He sighs, and sips his tea.

 

——-

Jongdae’s next encounter with Chanyeol is in one of the world’s most scariest and intimating places ever. It’s a place where friendships have been forged and broken, where countless life changing decisions are made every second, and where one must use every social skill in their arsenal to survive: the supermarket.

 

Jongdae is in the cereal aisle, staring down the box of the relatively healthy off-branded oatmeal strawberry bran resting on the top shelf. There’s a perfect good box of that type right in front of him, but its branded and Jongdae doesn’t want to spend more money on something that’s the exact same. He needs his cereal, but he also wants to keep his dignity by not asking a passing store employee.

 

He’s working out how he could manage to jump and grab the box without making a racket, when he feels a breathe by his ear, and a deep voice asks,

 

“Need some help?”

 

Jongdae flinches and turns around to see a very amused Chanyeol smiling at him.

 

“I didn’t know superheros liked cereal,” Jongdae says, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice. He fails, considering how Chanyeol smirks and picks up a box of fruity loops, adorned with a Spiderman mask.

 

“I do! Especially this one,” Chanyeol waves the box of cereal in front of Jongdae’s face. “You should get it.”

 

“Spideyloops, Limited Edition,” Jongdae reads. He looks up at Chanyeol’s face with his mouth in an unamused line. “You want me to go broke or something?”

 

“What? They’re not that expensive or anything.” Chanyeol drops the box of colorful cereal into Jongdae’s basket, and Jongdae promptly pulls it out and puts it back on the shelf.

 

“They are when you’re a broke med student like me,” Jongdae explains. He chooses a different brand of cereal (guess he’ll be eating almond toast crunch, again) that’s much easier to reach and heads off to the paying counter. He hears Chanyeol bounding after him with large steps, and is unsurprised to see Chanyeol line up right behind him.

 

“You’re a med student?” Chanyeol asks as Jongdae hands the cashier a wad of bills. “I can totally see that.” Chanyeol pays for his box of cereal (Spideyloops, of course) and follows Jongdae out of the store.

 

“Why are you following me?” Jongdae asks, his eyebrow raised in confusion as he stands with his hands filled with groceries.

 

“I want to walk with you!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Um,” Chanyeol shifts from one foot to another, looking sheepish. “Because...you might get hurt! And it’s my job as a superhero to make sure you’re safe.”

 

Jongdae is clearly unconvinced and Chanyeol flashes an easy smile. Jongdae rolls his eyes, but relents. “If you want to walk with me, then take a bag.” Jongdae hands Chanyeol one of the grocery bags and starts to walk home.

 

Chanyeol follows him like an overgrown puppy, his handsome smile never leaving his face. Jongdae sees passerbys (mostly girls) stop and stare as they walk by. “So, Jongdae,” Chanyeol catches up to Jongdae in a single step. “How did you like my little show at the cafe?”

 

“Everyone was asking me if I knew Spiderman,” Jongdae mumbles, mentally asking himself why he didn’t live closer to the market. “You attracted a lot of attention, that’s for sure.”

 

“Sure I did,” Chanyeol leans in close, his build towering over Jongdae’s body. “But did I attract you?”

 

Jongdae’s neck flushes pink at the close proximity and he stammers on his words, before lightly pushing Chanyeol and hurrying away. Chanyeol laughs, a joyful noise that makes Jongdae’s heart do a flip in his chest, and catches up to him. “My favorite superhero is still Deadpool,” Jongdae sassily remarks, struggling to maintain his composure.

 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Jongdae glances over just in time to see Chanyeol wink at him. Jongdae huffs and finally sees the door to his apartment building up ahead. He walks up the stairs, with Chanyeol still following him.

 

“Ok, well, this is my place, so,” Jongdae flaps his hand. “You can, like, go now.”

 

“You don’t want to invite me inside?”

 

Jongdae stares at Chanyeol for a solid five seconds, before turning around and shoving his key into the door. Chanyeol blinks and puts a hand on the wall next to Jongdae, leaning in. “You don’t have to be so cold,” Chanyeol pouts.

 

“And you don’t have to be so damn flirty,” Jongdae responds, still trying to unlock the door. He curses the universe right before he manages to open it.

 

“Ah, but I think you enjoy it,” Chanyeol says, handing Jongdae his grocery bag. “Then I guess I’ll see you very soon, Jongdae.” With that, Chanyeol smiles once more before heading down the stairs, his hands in his pockets and whistling a merry tune.

 

Jongdae watches his retreating back, his bags in his limp hands before he snaps out of his daze and calls out, “What do you mean, see you soon?” But Chanyeol is already gone, disappearing into the crowd of walkers. Jongdae mutters something about overzealous and ridiculously handsome superheroes, before entering the building. He waves to the receptionist, an elderly lady with a penchant for all things flower scented, and hails the fastest elevator. His neighbor is blasting their music, the bass practically rocking the door. But Jongdae doesn’t mind too much, since his neighbor has decent music taste and knows to stop at around 10 pm.

 

He organizes his groceries, and notices a familiar looking cereal box hidden at the bottom. Jongdae pulls out the box of Spideyloops and laughs in disbelief. He puts it carefully on the shelf, after all, food is food, with a mental reminder to thank Chanyeol the next time he sees him (which apparently, won’t be too long). Walking to his bedroom, Jongdae strips off his coat and flops down on his bed, inhaling deeply. He stays like that for a few moments, before flipping over and pulling out his phone.

 

**To: bam!hyun**

So what do you do when there’s someone really attractive that seems like he’s interested in you, but you’re not sure if they are

 

Jongdae doesn’t have to wait long for his best friend’s response.

 

**From: bam!hyun**

Uh, one night stand it?

 

**To: bam!hyun**

I think that’ll just make it worst, he’s like, super flirty

 

**From: bam!hyun**

Then do a trial date and see what happens, and why have you not told me about this guy before?

 

**To: bam!hyun**

Because I know the first thing you're gonna ask about is how big is his dick

 

**From: bam!hyun**

Well..how big is his dick?

 

**To: bam!hyun**

I dunno, I don’t wanna ask. He’s also really competitive

 

**From: bam!hyun**

As much as me?

 

**To: bam!hyun**

Worst, he’s trying to convince me that Spiderman is the best superhero

 

**From: bam!hyun**

Oof, I don’t know about that. What did you say your fav superhero was?

 

**To: bam!hyun**

Deadpool

 

**From: bam!hyun**

Ha! I knew you weren’t my best friend for nothing. How did Hot guy take that?

 

**To: bam!hyun**

Well he said Deadpool isn’t as handsome as Spiderman

 

**From: bam!hyun**

Ok rude, I’m way more handsome than that web slinger

 

**To: bam!hyun**

What

 

**From: bam!hyun**

fuck

 

Jongdae stares at his phone in disbelief. Well, that just confirmed the theory Jongdae has that his best friend is a superhero. He sees the call notification and answers it without hesitation. Baekhyun’s panicked voice fills his ear.

 

“Please forget you ever saw that message! Oh my god I’m so stupid.”

 

Jongdae laughs and says, “It’s ok Baekhyun, your secret is safe with me. Besides I kinda already predicted that you were Deadpool.”

 

“What? How?”

 

“Well,” Jongdae ticks off his reasons on his fingers. “You always come home bruised, you have an obsession with Deadpool, you disappear at mysterious times, and I caught you in your suit one time.”

 

“Oh, well, thanks for not telling anyone.”

 

“Yeah no problem”

 

“Sooo,” Baekhyun is quick to change topics. “This hot guy, spill all the tea.”

 

“Well, it’s Spiderman.”

 

“Oh you met Chanyeol? That’s great!”

 

“It was on accident. He sorta broke into my apartment and was injured, so I just helped him out.”

 

“Aww,” Jongdae winces as his friend loudly squeals. “True love at its finest! Good, you need a boyfriend anyways.”

 

“But I don’t know if he’s just playing with me or he’s actually interested..”

 

“No way, I know Chanyeol. He’s a good guy, even though he’s Spiderman. I’m sure he’s actually interested in you.”

 

Jongdae stays silent for a bit afterwards, and Baekhyun senses his doubt. “I’ll talk to him for you, don’t worry.”

 

“Ahh, you don’t have to do that, Baek.” Jongdae waves his hand even though his friend can’t see him. “Don’t bother him.”

 

“Nope! Too late!” Baekhyun says gleefully. But Jongdae can protest any further, Baekhyun hangs up and Jongdae lets his arm sink to the bed. He bites his lip, and sends Baekhyun a text not to be too annoying or obvious, but there’s no response. Jongdae sighs and runs his fingers through his hair in mild irritation. He’ll just have to see what will happen next.

 

\-----

The third time that Jongdae encounters Chanyeol, he’s actually mildly ready.

 

And by ready, meaning Jongdae sees Chanyeol coming from a mile away.

 

Jongdae’s at school, just coming out of his last class of the day, the very exciting and stimulating class of Calculus. He feels mentally drained, and is ready to go home to his bed and knock out for at least a couple of hours. But his plans change, when he walks out of his classroom and sees Chanyeol standing at the university’s entrance, dressed in a dark grey trench coat and smiling brightly. Students walking past give him odd looks, either out of confusion or awe. Jongdae inhales sharply when he sees Chanyeol wave merrily at him, and hurries over, his head down to hide his blushing face.

 

“Hey Jongdae!” Chanyeol greets him as soon as Jongdae is within earshot. “I’ve come to pick you up.”

 

“Yeah, I see that,” Jongdae grips the strap of his book bag as he stares up into the beaming face of Chanyeol. “How do you know where I go to school?”

 

“Baekhyun told me, he also gave me your number.”

 

Jongdae curses his impulsive best friend and starts to walk away, pausing for a second to gesture Chanyeol to follow him. He feels the beginning signs of a small headache, and takes out his water bottle to quench his thirst.

 

“So I have a question for you,” Chanyeol starts, walking easily beside Jongdae.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you like Baekhyun?”

 

Jongdae spits out a spray of water at Chanyeol’s blunt question. “No! What makes you ask that?” Jongdae responds, face flustered from embarrassment. Chanyeol puts his hands behind his head and shrugs.

 

“You guys just seem really close, that’s all.”

 

“Well, of course, we’ve been best friends since we were, like, in diapers.” Jongdae shakes his head ruefully and stores his bottle back into his bag.

 

“Ok, that’s good.”

 

The duo walk in silence, with Jongdae pondering why Chanyeol would ask such a ridiculous question out of the blue. Chanyeol then says, “So, have you realized that Spiderman is clearly the better superhero?”

 

Jongdae smirks and glances over at Chanyeol, who’s looking at him expectedly. “Deadpool is my best friend, so by default, I have to vouch for his superhero abilities,” Jongdae responds, to Chanyeol’s disappointment. He pouts, but quickly recovers his good mood.

 

“I guess I’ll just have to work harder to convince you,” Chanyeol says, with a flirty wink. “But here’s another question, who do you think is hotter? Spiderman, or Deadpool?” Jongdae hesitates at the question, a name on his lips but unwilling to say it. Unfortunately, Chanyeol takes his silence as his answer, and Chanyeol’s smile grows wider. “So if Spiderman were to ask you out on a date,” he starts slowly. Jongdae quickly looks at him in surprise and Chanyeol turns to face him, his hands in his pockets and his eyes soft and endearing. A breeze blows over the two and Jongdae feels like he’s just been transported to a K-drama scene, where the main love interest confesses their everlasting feelings for the main girl. Except, Jongdae is definitely not a girl, and it’s real life.

 

“Would I say yes?” Jongdae interrupts Chanyeol’s question. Chanyeol pauses, but nods, his bottom lip between his teeth. “I mean, first, he needs to ask me, properly.”

 

“Then let me ask,” Chanyeol takes one of Jongdae’s small hands in his own. “Will you go out with me?”

 

Jongdae blushes and glances away, unable to look Chanyeol in the eye. “Well since you asked so nicely,” Jongdae softly smiles at Chanyeol. “Sure.”

 

“Then how’s tomorrow, noon, at Cafe Elyxion?”

 

“That sounds great.”

 

Chanyeol smiles, this time with less brightness and more like a heartsick look. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says, squeezing Jongdae’s hand. He starts to walk off, before he remembers something and pulls Jongdae to the back of a building. “Here, keep this for me.” Chanyeol says, starting to strip off his coat.

 

“What?” Jongdae is confused, until he spies a flash of red and blue. Chanyeol hands Jongdae his coat, and pulls on his mask. He’s wearing his full Spiderman gear under his clothes.

 

“Gotta run,” Spiderman apologizes, before shooting a web above Jongdae’s head. “But I’ll see you tomorrow, Jongdae.” One last wink, and Spiderman shoots off, whooping as he spins and jumps over buildings. Jongdae is left staring after him, Chanyeol’s coat in his hands. Jongdae blinks, before heading off into the direction of his apartment, the coat clenched tightly in his arms. The material is soft, and warm against his body.

 

In his bed, Jongdae is about to doze off, until he receives a text from an unknown number. He reads it, and smiles, before saving the contact and plugging in his phone. Jongdae rolls to the side, unable to keep the joyful look off his face, as he falls asleep.

 

From: spideyyeol

I’ll see you tomorrow! Don’t be late

 

\-----

Tomorrow brings a new host of problems for Jongdae, starting with the all important question; what is he going to wear to his date? He doesn’t want to overdress, but at the same time he doesn’t want to look like a sleep deprived university student (he is, but that doesn’t mean that Jongdae needs to dress like it too). He’s also reluctant about texting Baekhyun, because Jongdae knows that his friend would go all out for his sake. But after a good half an hour of digging into his closet, Jongdae comes up with nothing. He decides to bite the bullet, and text Baekhyun about his date.

 

His best friend responds with a flurry of texts, at first demanding why Jongdae decided not to let  him know sooner, then freaking out over Chanyeol asking Jongdae, and then finally, agreeing to help.

 

**From: bam!hyun**

Is it a casual thing

 

**To: bam!hyun**

Yea, its at cafe elyxion

 

**From: bam!hyun**

Wear the black jeans that makes your ass look all perky, not those stupid doc scrubs

 

**To: bam!hyun**

But I like my scrubs :(

 

**From: bam!hyun**

Do you want to get  l a i d, or be single with your scrubs forever

 

Jongdae reluctantly strips off his grey scrubs and puts on a pair of skinny black jeans. He loops through one of his many belts and pulls on his vans.

 

**To: bam!hyun**

Ok, what else?

 

**From: bam!hyun**

Wear that white sweater that makes you look all soft with one of your nerdy polos under.

 

**To: bam!hyun**

Wait I thought I’m trying to seduce him

 

**From: bam!hyun**

I think it’s pretty obvious that he’s the one doing the seducing here

 

**From: bam!hyun**

No offense Dae, but I think you’re the bottom here

 

**To: bam!hyun**

Thats not fair

 

**From: bam!hyun**

Look at Chanyeol, aka THE AMAZING SPIDERMAN

And then look at yourself

 

**To: bam!hyun**

...ok that’s fair

Anything else

 

**From: bam!hyun**

Dont forget to smile and charm him with that sassy mouth of yours. Oh, and show off your assets, you have a nice butt

 

**To: bam!hyun**

Alright, sounds good. Thanks baek

 

**From: bam!hyun**

Np, go get him tiger, deadpool is rooting for you

 

Jongdae feels significantly better after talking to his friend, and after styling up his hair, he feels ready for whatever the universe throws at him. He makes it to the cafe with a minute to spare, and scans the tables and chairs, looking for a familiar tall male. A tap on his shoulder makes Jongdae jump and he turns around to see Chanyeol smiling at him.

 

“Looking for me?” Chanyeol asks in a deep voice that makes shivers run down Jongdae’s spine. Jongdae can’t stop the grin that appears on his face at the sight of Chanyeol.

 

“Actually, I was looking for a table,” Jongdae gestures to an empty one by the cafe window. “Want to sit?”

 

“You sit,” Chanyeol lays a hand on Jongdae’s shoulder and pulls out the chair for him. “I’ll go grab our drinks, what would you like?”

 

“Any type of tea.”

 

“No coffee?”

 

“Nah,” Jongdae shakes his head. “It’s weird but I’m not much of a caffeine person.” Chanyeol gives him a weird look of disbelief, but shrugs and heads off to the counter.  Jongdae is used to the skepticism; most people think, as a university student, that Jongdae’s blood must comprise of at least 50% caffeine. But Jongdae has never been able to handle the bitter energy booster, so he chooses the healthier (and more delicious) route of tea.

 

Jongdae watches as Chanyeol orders their drinks with a smile. Similarly, to yesterday, Chanyeol is wearing a brown coat with his collar up, underneath, he’s wearing a simple white tee and blue jeans. Jongdae suddenly groans softly when he remembers that he still has Chanyeol’s other coat at his place. When Chanyeol comes over with their drinks, Jongdae immediately apologizes for forgetting his coat.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Chanyeol responds with an easy smile. He sets the cup of tea in front of Jongdae and moves to sit down across from him. “You can give it to me next time.”

 

“How confident are you, to assume there’s going to be a next time,” Jongdae lightly teases. He takes a sip from his cup and lets out a breath of satisfaction as the flavor engulfs his mouth. Chanyeol smirks and leans forward, sipping from his coffee as he cocks an eyebrow.

 

“Isn’t there going to be another time?”

 

Jongdae feels his face grow warm at Chanyeol’s seductive tone and he coughs to hide his embarrassment. “Well, it depends on how well this date goes.”

 

Chanyeol leans back with a confident grin and a determined glint in his eye. “Then I’ll just have to make sure that it’ll go perfectly.”

 

“Why are all superheros so competitive?”

 

Chanyeol snorts in laughter, before asking, “The only competitive superheroes are really me and Baekhyun, everyone else just doesn’t care.”

 

Jongdae thinks about the other iconic superheroes, and agrees. “How did you become a superhero anyways?” he asks curiously. Jongdae knows the story of course, everyone does, but he wants to hear it directly from the hero himself.

 

“Like, my origin story?”

 

At Jongdae’s nod, Chanyeol hesitates, but agrees. In a low voice (in case anyone overhears) he tells Jongdae the whole story of how he was bitten by a spider, and the way he learned to control his new powers. Occasionally, he goes off on tangents to tell stories from his superhero antics that made Jongdae nearly cry with laughter. In return, Jongdae tells Chanyeol about university, and how his classes seem hellbent on making the students suffer. Jongdae begs Chanyeol to tell him stories about Baekhyun to blackmail him, and Chanyeol easily relents.  He tells Jongdae about one time, how Baekhyun broke into the wrong house and interrupted a very heated session between a couple, to Baekhyun’s embarrassment.

 

Conversation between the two comes easily, as they find that they have the same type of humor. Between the jokes and Chanyeol’s relentless flirting, Jongdae finds himself enjoying the date a lot more than he imagined. He feels like everything is going well.

 

But naturally, the universe has a horrible sense of humor,  that, or it just has it out for Jongdae.

 

Jongdae is in the middle of telling Chanyeol of how his chemistry professor nearly burnt down the classroom by using a blowtorch to hunt down a fly when they hear a loud crash. Across the street, from a well known electronics store, is a bright explosion, with flames bursting out of the building. Crowds of people run away from the commotion, phones out and their mouths covered in shock. From the smoke, emerges a tall figure with winding metal arms. There’s claws and various blades attached to the ends that whirl and clack with a menacing noise. Chanyeol makes a sound of disgust and anger at the sight.

 

“It’s Doc Ock..” he angrily mutters. Jongdae recognizes the telltale metal body, and the figure attached to them easily.

 

“You should go,” Jongdae says quietly, already standing up from his seat. Chanyeol stands up too when he sees Jongdae is getting ready to leave.

 

“No, it’s fine. I’ll text Baekhyun and he’ll get here in a minute,” Chanyeol responds, pulling his coat back on. But Jongdae shakes his head and pulls Chanyeol outside with the crowd of cafe patrons. Jongdae leads Chanyeol to the back of the building, as people sprint past.

 

“It’s fine, this is your job. You need to go,” Jongdae says sternly.

 

“I don’t want to leave you alone, not during our date.”

 

Chanyeol’s argument has Jongdae rolling his eyes in disbelief. “As much as I think it’s sweet that you’re choosing my safety over the city’s,” Jongdae helps Chanyeol out of his coat. “We can have another date, just get your ass out there.”

 

Chanyeol pauses at Jongdae’s comment. “Another date?” he repeats with a bright eyed smile.

 

“Yes you big dummy, another date,” Jongdae playfully pushes Chanyeol away. “Now go save the city.” Chanyeol nods and pulls on his Spiderman mask. A push of a button at the shooter on his wrist and Chanyeol is transformed into the rest of the Spiderman suit in a couple of seconds, thanks to the wonders of nanotech. Chanyeol shoots a web and swings into action. Jongdae watches as Chanyeol shoots a taser web at Doc Ock, before snapping out of his daze and running out. He sees various people in states of chaos and confusion. Jongdae helps a man stand up and helps him limp into the nearest safe building, where there is already a crowd of people hiding.

 

A mother screams wildly, her hair flying around and her eyes gleaming with tears. “Yuna! Where are you?” She searches for her child, and people around her try to help. Jongdae looks outside of the building, where Spiderman is still battling Doc Ock. Then Jongdae sees a small red coat merging from the debris; a little girl crying walks around in fear. Jongdae doesn’t think, he sprints outside the building, to the dismay of the people around him.

 

He scoops up the little girl and holds her tight in his arms. He turns around right as a chunk of debris flies close and nearly hits him to the ground. Jongdae presses the little girl’s head closer to his chest, as he tries to dodge through the streets. He sees Spiderman get lobbed into a wall, but Chanyeol shakes off the impact easily and jumps back into action. Jongdae is close to the building now, the door open and the people inside yelling at him to hurry the hell up. But he hears the sound of whirling and maniacal laughter behind him. Jongdae glances behind to see Doc Ock crawling towards him rapidly. He panics, and puts on an extra burst of speed to get himself and the girl into the building. Jongdae succeeds in pushing the little girl into the waiting arms of her mother, but there’s a sharp yank on his foot, and he’s pulled back outside.

 

Jongdae is tangled up in the air for a few seconds, before he feels pressure around his body. One of Doc Ock’s metal arms wraps around him, pulling him closer to the villian. Jongdae struggles to free himself, but to no avail. He looks up to see Spiderman desperately trying to get closer to him, but Doc Ock pushes him back.

 

“Surrender, Spiderman,” Doc Ock commands. Jongdae is close enough to the villian that he can see his reflection in the green goggles that cover the man’s eyes. “Do it, or else I’ll kill him.” Doc Ock roughly shakes Jongdae and a razor blade comes dangerously close to him.

 

Spiderman halts to a stop, clearly in a state of dilemma and Doc Ock grins triumphantly.

 

“Hiding behind civilians?” Chanyeol’s words are mocking but his tone is laced with fear and panic. “I didn’t think you were that much of a coward, Ock.”

 

“Not a coward,” Ock bares his teeth. “Just willing to do whatever it takes. Now surrender!” The blade hovers closer to Jongdae, and it takes all his willpower not to cry out. Chanyeol hesitates and seems to be ready to stop. Jongdae wants to cry out to not do it, to continue fighting and he’ll be fine. But a snaking arm clamps around his mouth and Jongdae winces from the pain. Chanyeol raises his hands in surrender when he sees Jongdae’s eyes filling with panic, and he drops to the ground.

 

Doc Ock smirks and commands, “Take off the mask, Spiderman. Show the whole world who’s behind their beloved hero.” Chanyeol looks over at Jongdae, who shakes his head urgently. But Ock’s razor blade is pressed at his neck, and Jongdae wants to yell with pain. Chanyeol raises a hand up to his head, and starts to slowly pull away the layer of cloth.

 

Suddenly, Doc Ock collapses to the ground. He curses loudly and tries to see what caused the pain.

 

Out of the shadows, comes a red and black clad figure twirling a set of wickedly sharp swords, and Jongdae wants to cry at the sight.

 

“Hey Doc,” Deadpool greets, “Heard you were making a fuss over here.”

 

Chanyeol takes advantage of the distraction to pull his mask back on and shoot a series of webs, trapping Doc Ock in the mess. The villain hisses, and tries to retaliate, but a few well placed strikes from Deadpool has him disabled for a few seconds. Spiderman leaps onto the arm encasing Jongdae, and cuts it off. Jongdae almost drops to the ground, but Spiderman pulls him up, swinging to safety on the roof of a nearby building.

 

“Are you alright?” Chanyeol asks, holding Jongdae close to him. At Jongdae’s nod, Chanyeol sighs with relief. “I have to go back, stay here and wait for me.” Jongdae squeezes Chanyeol’s hand right before the superhero jumps back into the streets, where Deadpool is dodging Doc Ock’s strikes. Jongdae’s knees wobble and he carefully sits down, watching the fight unfold.

 

Chanyeol shoots a web directly at Doc Ock’s face, blinding the villian long enough for Baekhyun to stab one of his swords into the pack strapped on his back. Doc Ock howls in anger, and releases an onslaught of miniature missiles from his arms. Spiderman dodges them and shoots his webs around to prevent the missiles from hitting any buildings. Deadpool doesn’t bother moving, as the weapons pierce his body. There’s a splatter of blood, but Baekhyun doesn’t even flinch as he moves to attack Doc Ock again. The holes pierced through are regenerated within a few seconds as Deadpool takes out a dagger and throws it directly into the body of Doc Ock. The villain makes a stab at Deadpool, but Spiderman pulls the arm back, giving Deadpool time to throw more knives, pinning Doc Ock to a wall.

 

The villain releases a cloud of concealing smoke, as he scurries away, clearly trying to retreat. Spiderman makes a move to pursue him, but Deadpool holds him back.

 

“I got this,” Deadpool says easily. “You, on the other hand, have a date to finish.” Chanyeol pauses, but at Baekhyun’s shrewd wink, Chanyeol grins.

 

“Thanks Deadpool.”

 

“No problem Spidey, although a word of advice,” Baekhyun leans in close to Chanyeol’s ear. “Break Jongdae’s heart and I’ll break your face. Deal?” Chanyeol grimaces, but nods to show his understanding of the fact that Baekhyun is clearly ready to beat the shit out of him, if he ever treats Jongdae badly. Baekhyun smiles mischievously, and gives Chanyeol a pat on the shoulder, before sprinting off in the direction of Doc Ock.

 

Chanyeol shoots a web upwards, and jumps to the building where Jongdae is. He wraps his arms around Jongdae, pulling him close. “I’m so sorry,” Chanyeol apologizes hurriedly. “I couldn’t help you when you were in danger. I understand if you don’t want to go out with me anymore, if it’s too dangerous or-”

 

Chanyeol is shut up by Jongdae reaching up and pulling up his mask, and pressing a finger to his lips. “It’s fine,” Jongdae says with a brilliant smile. “You still saved me, didn’t you?”

 

“But-”

 

Chanyeol’s words are cut off by Jongdae hugging him tightly. Chanyeol stiffens, but relaxes into the hug. They stay like this for a couple of seconds, before Jongdae tiptoes upwards and softly kisses Chanyeol on the lips.

 

“You are always my favorite superhero.”

 

Chanyeol grins in triumphant and holds Jongdae’s head close to his chest. He can’t stop the huge smile spreading across his face, and the warm feeling filling his chest.

 

“Beat that, Baekhyun!”

 

“I take it back, Deadpool is my favorite again.”

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Chanyeol And Jongdae’s second date was at the movies where Jongdae made them watch X-men together and Chanyeol kept making rude remarks about how much he’s better ;)  
> Also the chemistry prof story is inspired by my own life lmao 
> 
> Thank you for your support!


End file.
